survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
How to survive (strategies)
Strategies on how to survive Survival 303 is a survival game so on this page there are some strategies on how to survive, thrive and by any chance become the strongest on your server, shall we begin? Main island: The best way of survival on the Mainland is by creating a village with 2/6 farmers, 1/6 cooks, 1-2/6 miners, 0-1/6 forgers, 1/6 what ever you prefer. This is a 6 man strategy of a small village putting the main power on survival and not evolution or trade, while on the Mainland you still will need at least 1 warrior and/or having the rest work at the rest of the time and in case of a siege they know how to fight. Due to the massive size of Main island it isn't rare to have 2 or more villages in it. Lone survivals most of the time take out mines or cliff tops. Due to the rare materials found in Main island traders are not rare either which get fortune out of: -Poison -'rare' ore -Mushroom If you will become a solo trader or a tribe trader it is not vise on trading moss but only mushrooms. The reason for this is that if you trade mushrooms the price for them will stay, but if you trade moss and mushrooms the price for mushrooms will start to fall due to others which can produce it. A trader mainly needs all skills leveled up if he's alone so he can produce mostly anything without others. Yet the most common ones are: -Shipbuilding - If you want to survival via farming it is vise to produce mainly: -corn (trading reasons and corn bread), -wheat (bread), -fruits (apples and berries for the pies) The best skills for a farmer are mainly: -Cooking (pies and bread) -Farming (So you can farm ANYTHING) -Architecture (Mainly if you're solo so you can make your buildings) While you will go on mainland you will notice cows living a happy life while those cows alone can't get you far they are nearby an iron mine which you can together make cheese (young cheese and adult cheese (Mozzarella)) which give a moderate amount of slices but restore a lot of hunger (40 per slice(mozzarella)). Farming can even produce mushrooms, which location on the map is secret and not allowed on the wiki they can be used to make poison which can be sold to raiders or warmongers for high prices, they can even be used for straight up kills of your enemies with a hidden feast filled with poison. Farming and trading aren't the only 2 ways of survival though you can even live on Main island via raiding. A raider means that you assault others for there riches and could be used for taxes which could mean an a lot easier life on it but you will need high equipment. What? So you're living a fine life as a miner and out of the nowhere comes a group of 5 people with stone tools asking you for taxes. Yeah I would kill them too with my blue steel/mithril sword/spear. The best tools for a raider normaly are: -Spears -Bombs -Fire starters (the best you can get) -... As a raider you don't need a lot of skills but the most best are: -Chemistry (bombs) -Foraging (You do need to pick up there moss faster than them don't ya?) Of course there's even the miner status becuse you can't live with stone tools... This will have to wait a bit I gotta go do some other things so for like 3 hours or maybe a day this page will be a stale mate, maybe wait a while before deleting please?